JS6: The Bunny Girl
by Ability King KK
Summary: What starts off as a story might just become a reality.  Part of my "Jump Stars" series.


**KK: It's been a long while hasn't it?**

**Koichi: Damn straight it has! I was wondering if you had even forgotten your "Jump Stars" series!**

**KK: Settle down. Anyway, this next one will be…a **_**Naruto**_** entry, it will be NaruHina, and takes place during Part One sometime after Sasuke leaves!**

**Naruto: About damn time!**

**KK: Shut up!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koichi and his world, Janpu City. **_**Naruto**_** and all other Shonen Jump series are owned by their respective mangaka.**

**-:-**

World: Konohagakure

Series: Naruto

Characters:

Koichi Kasuchi

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hatake Kakashi

Hyuga Hinata

Hyuga Neji

Senju Tsunade

Jiraiya

Inuzuka Kiba

Akamaru

Yamanaka Ino

TenTen

-:-

Walking through the village, a blond-haired orange-clad boy of thirteen was making his way to the Hokage Tower to request a mission.

"Baachan better have a mission ready or I'll…"

"You'll what, Naruto? Its not like you could fight and win against her."

Naruto turned around to see the source of the voice. It was a young boy of thirteen years. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head, the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress short-sleeved shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"Koichi!" yelled Naruto, giving a fox-like grin. "When'd you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Guess what, I recently heard of a new myth through my travels. Want to hear about it?"

"Sure!"

Naruto and Koichi then started walking towards the Hokage Tower while Koichi told Naruto of the myth he had heard.

-:-

In the Hokage's Office, a few people were waiting for Naruto to show up.

"Grr, where is that baka?" yelled a girl with long blonde hair.

"You'd think with the way he is, he'd be on time to get a mission," said a brown-haired boy with a red fang mark on each side of his face. "Right, Akamaru?"

"Arf!" barked the little white puppy, which was nestled in the boy's jacket.

"I'm s-sure N-Naruto-kun is on h-his w-way," stuttered a blue-haired girl with pupil-less lavender eyes.

It was then that the door opened and in walked Naruto and Koichi, still talking about the myth.

"So you mean there are rabbits on the moon making treats?" questioned Naruto.

"That's how the myth goes. Though, my theory is that they're not really rabbits, but bunny girls!" exclaimed Koichi.

"Bunny girls? Like those girls in those magazines that Ero-sennin reads?" asked Naruto. Both he and Koichi didn't notice the glares they were getting from three of the four females in the room.

"Hai!" grinned the young swordsman.

It was then that the pink-haired girl in the room strode over and walloped both Naruto and Koichi in the head.

"Gah! Sakura-chan! Why'd you do that?" whined Naruto, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Stop being a pervert then!" yelled the cherry blossom, glaring at her teammate.

"I bet if it was that emo bastard Sasuke who was talking about bunny girls, you wouldn't be hitting anyone," muttered an annoyed Koichi, as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"What was that?" demanded Sakura, glaring at Koichi.

"You heard what I said!"

"Enough!" shouted the busty blonde behind the desk. "Koichi, since you're here, you'll be joining Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata on their mission."

"What's the mission, Baachan?" asked Naruto. He quickly dodged a book that she threw at him.

"Stop calling me that, Gaki!" yelled Tsunade, glaring at the younger blond. "Anyway, the mission is a retrieval mission. You are to go to the Fire/Wind border, pick up a package, and then bring it back here. This is classified as a C Rank mission as there is the possibility of coming across bandits."

"Anything else we should know?" asked Koichi.

"Kakashi will be accompany you on this mission. He was briefed earlier as so he wouldn't be late. You will leave as soon as you can."

"Then I'm going to go pack what I need now. See you guys at the gate!" exclaimed Naruto as he left through the window.

"Use the door, Gaki!" shouted Tsunade. She then turned to Koichi when he started to laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"I just thought of something. Naruto already has his own moon bunny girl," grinned Koichi, getting strange looks from the others.

"…What are you talking about?" questioned Sakura.

Koichi ignored her as he walked over to Hinata and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course, he'd know that if said moon bunny girl would actually tell him," grinned Koichi.

"Eep!" squeaked a wide-eyed Hinata, blushing a deep red.

"Damn it, Koichi! Stop teasing Hinata and just go get ready for the mission!" yelled Ino.

"Yeah, yeah."

With that Koichi left through the window, while Ino, Kiba, and a still blushing Hinata left through the door. Sakura then turned to Tsunade.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send Koichi on this mission with Naruto?"

"Koichi and Naruto in the same vicinity may cause trouble, but there's no denying that they work well together," sighed Tsunade.

-:-

Some time later, the five children were waiting at the gate for the last member of the group.

"Naruto, why can't your sensei ever be on time?" yelled Ino.

"Ask him yourself! Who knows what Kakashi-sensei does to be late!" shouted Naruto. It was then a puff of smoke appeared in front of them.

"Yo," greeted the silver-haired scarecrow.

"You're late!" shouted Naruto, Ino, and Kiba, glaring at the one-eyed man.

"Gomen, but I got lost on the road of life."

"Unless that road is littered with big-breasted beauties, that's not a good excuse anymore, Kakashi-sensei," deadpanned Koichi, earning an eye smile from Kakashi and an annoyed look from Ino.

"You never know, Koichi. Now, shall we start the mission?"

When Kakashi received nods from the Genin, the group headed out the gates and began the mission. All was quiet for the first few minutes as the group walked down the road, until Ino broke the silence by asking Koichi a question.

"Koichi, what did you mean by saying that Hinata is Naruto's moon bunny girl?" asked Ino quietly, so that Naruto, who was in the back of the group with a blushing Hinata, wouldn't overhear.

"She's quiet like a rabbit, compared to Naruto she's like the moon, and she has made treats, like onigiri, for Naruto," answered Koichi, straightforward.

Ino was about to say more, but Naruto had interrupted.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei? How come all of us are needed just to pick up some package?"

"Well, the package we are to retrieve is considered very valuable and needs all the protection it can get," explained Kakashi, reading his copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Then wouldn't it make more sense to send three Jonin instead of a Jonin, four Genin, and a swordsman?" questioned Koichi.

"What, you saying we can't handle this?" growled Kiba, glaring at Koichi. Koichi just glared back.

"No, you baka. I'm just saying it would be more efficient to use higher ranking ninja for such a mission," said Koichi.

"Normally, yes, but remember, this is just a C Rank mission. Sending three Jonin would be less efficient," explained Kakashi further.

"…Makes sense," said Naruto, the others agreeing.

As they continued to travel, day turned into night and the group had to set up camp. One tent for the boys, one for the girls, and one for Kakashi. Right now, the children were sitting around the fire while Kakashi and a few of Naruto's Kage Bunshin set up traps around the perimeter.

"Oi, Koichi. What exactly were you and Naruto talking about earlier?" questioned Kiba.

"The bunny girls? What about them?"

"Can we talk about something else? This is just so stupid!" exclaimed Ino, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"I don't see anything wrong with talking about moon rabbits," said Naruto. He then turned to Hinata. "What do you think, Hinata-chan?"

"Ano, I th-think that m-maybe we should t-talk about s-something else, N-Naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata, looking at the ground. She was thankful that the glow of the fire hid her blush.

"I don't see anything wrong with talking about bunny girls," said Koichi. He then gave off a grin. "What's not to love about them? Naruto, if you had a bunny girl that made you, let's say, onigiri everyday, wouldn't you enjoy it?"

"Can it be ramen instead?" asked Naruto, missing the intense blush on Hinata's face.

"Sure! She's your bunny girl!"

It was then Hinata fell back into a faint. The thought of being Naruto's bunny girl that Koichi had planted earlier had become too much for the little Hyuga girl.

"Hinata-chan!" called out Naruto, worried for his friend's health.

"Look what you did, Koichi!" screeched Ino, glaring at the swordsman.

"Please, it was going to happen eventually. Naruto, take her to her tent and keep an eye on her until she wakes up," ordered Koichi.

"Hai!"

Naruto picked up Hinata, carried her bridal-style to the girl's tent, and went inside.

"He better not try anything," growled Kiba.

"Arf!" agreed Akamaru.

"You know he won't. Despite having Ero-sennin as a teacher, Naruto will never do anything perverted to a girl," said Koichi.

"Plus if he did, I believe Tsunade-sama would not like that," said Kakashi, coming into the camp area.

"And Jiraiya would love it," stated Koichi. "As I said though, Naruto wouldn't do anything perverted."

"Yeah right," muttered Ino.

"Well, I think it's time we get some rest so we can get up early tomorrow," said Kakashi as he walked over to his tent. "Good night."

With that, everyone went to their tents and went to sleep.

-:-

A few days later, the group was making their way back to Konoha, package in hand. Luckily, it was a pretty easy mission as there were no distractions. Though Naruto, Kiba, and Koichi complained that it was too boring. The only thing that really happened was that Hinata fainted due to Koichi and Naruto, the latter doing it inadvertently. Because of this, Naruto was carrying the unconscious Hyuga girl on his back, holding her up with his arms under her legs.

"You two are complete bakas!" screeched Ino, glaring at the two half-demons.

"What did I do? I just wanted to try some ramen made by Hinata. If her onigiri is tasty, I can only imagine what her ramen would taste like!" said Naruto, drooling a bit.

"Careful, Naruto. Some people might take that the wrong way," said Koichi.

"What do you mean?"

"Judging from the glare you're getting from the okama up ahead, a murder is about to happen," said Koichi, pointing towards the village gate.

The group turned to see two people standing just outside the gate. One was teen girl with her brown hair tied up into two buns, while the other was a teen boy with long brown hair and white eyes that seemed to be shooting daggers at Naruto. Kakashi took this opportunity to go on ahead to deliver the mission report.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing with Hinata-sama?" growled the boy when the group got closer.

"I'm not doing anything, Neji! I swear!" cried Naruto.

"Stand down, Okama. Not like you could do anything anyway," said Koichi, looking bored.

"And what makes you say that, Kasuchi?" questioned Neji, turning his glare to the swordsman. "And stop calling me that!"

"Hello, TenTen-chan! You look very lovely today!" grinned Koichi, ignoring Neji.

"Arigatou, Koichi," said TenTen with a slight blush on her face and a slight giggle in her voice. Neji's eye started to twitch and he ground his teeth as thoughts of killing Koichi traveled through his mind.

Naruto took this distraction as an opportunity to get to the Hokage's Office, not only so he could deliver the package, but also to see if his Baachan can make sure Hinata is all right. When Neji turned back to Naruto, he noticed that the orange ninja was gone.

"Where did Naruto go with Hinata-sama?" demanded the Hyuga prodigy.

"Considering that Naruto was trained by the author of _Icha Icha Paradise_, he took her to the training ground with the three wooden poles to show her some "fun"," said Koichi with a straight face. He let off a small smirk when Neji ran in the direction of the training ground.

"Was that really necessary, Koichi?" sighed TenTen, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Now for the real fun to begin," grinned Koichi as he ran towards the training ground.

"This is going to be hilarious," grinned Kiba.

-:-

"Baachan!" called Naruto as he burst into the room.

"Damn it, Gaki! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? And where's the package?" questioned Tsunade, as she placed the mission report that Kakashi delivered on the desk.

Naruto shifted Hinata as he reached into his item pouch and took out a scroll. He then threw the scroll to Tsunade.

"The package is in the scroll, Baachan. Now can you check on Hinata-chan? She fainted on the way back!"

Tsunade let out a sigh. She knew Naruto was dense with these sorts of things, but she really couldn't blame anyone for it. She knew Naruto had no one to teach him about these things as he was growing up. She was very worried if a certain pervert ended up as the one to teach him.

"Set her on the couch, Naruto. She just needs a little rest and she'll be good as new," said Tsunade.

"I hope so, Baachan," said Naruto as he walked over to the couch and laid Hinata on it.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile a little when she saw the worry in Naruto's eyes. Maybe he wasn't as dense as people think.

"Oi, Gaki. Worried about your little girlfriend?" said a voice from the window that made the two blond/es jump.

"Shut up, Ero-sennin! And she's not my girlfriend!" yelled Naruto, turning to glare at the tall man with long spiky white hair.

"Oh? So this isn't the little bunny girl of yours that I've heard Koichi talk about?"

"Hinata-chan's not a bunny girl! Bunny girls live on the moon," said Naruto, crossing his arms. Jiraiya and Tsunade sweatdropped at Naruto's statement.

"Jiraiya, leave him alone and get on with the reason you're here," growled Tsunade.

"I just wanted to see what Naruto's little girlfriend was like…and maybe get some research in the process," said Jiraiya, muttering the last part to himself so the others couldn't hear it. Unfortunately for him, his perverted grin gave away his thoughts. This didn't sit well with Naruto, who took matters into his own hands.

**POW!**

Jiraiya fell to the floor like a sack of bricks with tears in his eyes and hands on his prized treasure.

"Wh-What the hell, Gaki?" demanded the man in a higher octave. "You can't hit a man in that area!"

"Baachan said I could when you start getting perverted."

Jiraiya turned his glare to the smirking blonde behind the desk.

"Stop teaching the boy those kinds of thing!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Eep!"

The three turned to the sound of the squeak to see Hinata awake and staring at them with wide lavender eyes.

"Hinata-chan! You're okay!" grinned Naruto as he brought the blushing girl into a big hug, making her let out another 'eep'.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Let her go, Gaki, before she faints again," warned Tsunade. Naruto quickly complied.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine, N-Naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata, fiddling her index fingers and looking down at her lap.

"That's good. I was worried that you were sick again," said Naruto, making Hinata blush.

'_Naruto-kun was worried about me?'_ thought the little Hyuga girl. She felt faint again.

"Oi, Gaki, you might want to head over to the training grounds. Before I came here, Koichi was taunting that Neji kid and they went to the training grounds to fight," said Jiraiya, gaining the attention of the two Genin.

"Neji-niisan is fighting Koichi-san?"

"Knowing Koichi, this is going to be awesome! Come on, Hinata-chan! Let's go see!"

Naruto stood up and grabbed hold of Hinata's hand, practically dragging her out the door and out of the Hokage Tower. Jiraiya let out a chuckle as he watched the two children run off.

"That kid better not mess up what he's got," he said.

"And you better not interfere," growled Tsunade. "Remember when you tried to "help" Minato with how to get a girlfriend?"

Jiraiya gave off a goofy grin as he remembered taking Minato to a strip club so he could teach him about women. A growl coming from the busty blonde next to him then reminded him of when Tsunade found out. He had to stay in the hospital for a week and a half after that. You try to teach your son the finer things in life and you get punished for it.

"I swear on my title as the Gama Sennin, Hime. I will not take Naruto to a strip club," said Jiraiya, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"You better stick with that promise, you ero-baka," muttered Tsunade.

-:-

"Ino, why did you drag me all the way out here?"

"If you must know, Forehead, Koichi and Neji are about to fight. Figured you'd want to see it," smirked the blonde.

"Koichi will win this. Neji doesn't have a chance!" grinned Kiba.

"Arf!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Koichi does have the upper hand. From what I've seen, he likes to fight psychologically. He's already gotten into Neji's head and distracted him," sighed TenTen.

The four ninja and one dog were up in the tree line waiting for the "battle" to start. Down below, Neji recently arrived and realized that he was tricked.

"I can't believe I fell for such a ploy," muttered Neji, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"But you did, so there's no turning back," said Koichi's voice, which seemed to be coming from all areas.

"Show yourself, Kasuchi!" yelled Neji. "Once I take care of you, I will find Naruto and make sure Hinata-sama is safe."

"Kehkehkeh. Naruto and Hinata, sitting in a tree. Doing something they shouldn't be. Starts with "S", ends with "X". Good god, it must be sex!" sang Koichi.

Hearing the words coming out of Koichi's mouth, Neji was shocked to the point that his brain seemed to shut down. Ino, Sakura, and TenTen, who were all blushing heavily, were also shocked by Koichi's tactic. Kiba was having a difficult time breathing, as he was laughing so hard.

"You're dead when I find you!" shouted a livid Neji.

"Gomen, but I don't feel like dying today. Can I take a rain check?" said Koichi.

"Grr, just show yourself, you pervert!" shouted Neji.

"You're one to talk! I'm not the one who uses an all-seeing eye to peek under girls' clothes!" exclaimed Koichi.

"Nani!"

TenTen jumped down from the tree and made her way towards Neji, glaring at him with much fury.

"TenTen, he's lying!" said Neji, trying to stay calm.

"Please, any guy who had eyes that could see through anything would look under a woman's clothes at least once," said Koichi as he jumped out of his hiding spot. He turned to where the others were. "Oi, Kiba, wouldn't you do that if you had those type of eyes?"

"Who wouldn't?" answered the dog ninja. He received a smack upside the head Ino. "Itai! What the hell was that for?"

"For being a pervert!" yelled the Yamanaka as she glared at Kiba.

Back with TenTen, Neji, and Koichi…

"Well, Neji? Mind explaining yourself?" demanded TenTen.

"I'm telling you, TenTen, I have never done such a thing," replied Neji.

"You know, as a precaution, you should tell Gai and Lee about this, TenTen-chan. They'll probably pick the perfect punishment that would insure that Neji would never do something like that again," said Koichi.

Neji had to suppress a shudder, both at the thought of what Lee and Gai could do and at the smirk on TenTen's face.

"That's actually a good idea," said the weapons mistress.

TenTen grabbed a hold of Neji's shirt and started to drag him back to the village in hopes of finding her sensei and other teammate. Neji, unfortunately, had no means of escape, as TenTen seemed to know all of his tricks.

"It's amazing how those two are even together," stated Koichi.

"How do you know if they're together?" asked Ino as she, Kiba, and Sakura walked over to him.

"You can just tell," said the swordsman.

"Oi, Koichi!"

The four looked over to the source of the voice to see Naruto and Hinata heading towards them. They didn't get far as Sakura ran towards them and brought her fist upon Naruto's head.

"Itai! Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto. "What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for! How could you do something like that with Hinata?" shrieked the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura, you do realize all that stuff I said to Neji was false, right?" questioned Koichi with a sweatdrop.

"…"

"You should start using that brain of yours, Forehead," snickered Ino.

"Shut up, Ino-Pig!" yelled Sakura, getting into a glaring match with the blonde girl.

"Well this will be fun. Cherry Pie versus Kireihana, round two! Place your bets!" announced Koichi.

"Thirty ryo on Ino!" called out Kiba, pulling the money out of his pocket.

The lizard boy and the dog boy unfortunately couldn't make the bet as the two fighting girls pummeled them to the ground. Sakura and Ino then stomped off, away from the fallen boys.

"That went well," hissed Koichi, rubbing the bump that Sakura gave him.

"Where were you just now?" growled Kiba, rubbing the bump Ino gave him.

"Maybe you guys went a little too far this time," said Naruto.

"Ya think?" growled Kiba.

"Are you t-two going t-to be okay, K-Kiba? K-Koichi-san?" asked Hinata.

"Hai, we'll be fine," sighed Koichi. He then grinned when he noticed that Naruto and Hinata were together. "Hey, you finally got your bunny girl, Naruto!"

Hinata's face became bright red at those words. She glanced over to Naruto and noticed that his cheeks had a faint red to them as well.

"Have you been talking with Ero-sennin, Koichi? He basically said the same thing!" said Naruto, giving his friend a small glare.

"I say it 'cause it's true. So congrats!" grinned the swordsman.

"Yeah, congrats, Hinata!" grinned Kiba. Akamaru gave a little bark of congratulations of his own.

"K-Kiba!" squeaked Hinata, her becoming a darker red.

"Relax, you two. Here, Naruto," said Koichi, handing the fox ninja a bag of coins. "Take Hinata to Ichiraku's for some ramen, my treat."

"…Shouldn't I take her somewhere…fancy though?" asked Naruto, though the thought of someone buying him ramen was awesome.

"Ano, it's okay N-Naruto-kun. W-We can g-go to Ichiraku's if you w-want to," said Hinata, tapping her index fingers together.

"Really, Hinata-chan? Yatta! Let's go then!" exclaimed Naruto, giving his fox-like grin. He grabbed the still blushing Hinata's hand and the two walked off back to the village and headed to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Alls well that ends well, I guess," said Koichi.

"Maybe, but Sakura and Ino are pissed at us and Neji will kill you when he escapes TenTen's grasp," pointed out Kiba.

"I wouldn't worry too much. With TenTen's help, Neji won't be too much of a hassle. As for the two girls…I'll handle Sakura and you handle Ino."

"Why do I have to handle Ino?" questioned Kiba.

"I've seen how you look at her at times," grinned Koichi.

"Sh-Shut up!" yelled Kiba.

Koichi started to walk away, laughing his ass off while Kiba tried to deny his accusations. Thinking about it, if he could get the fox and rabbit together, he surly could try to get the dog and flower together.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**KK: It is done!**

**Koichi and Naruto: Huzzah!**

**KK: Now to decide on the next Jump Stars one-shot.**

**Naruto: What do you have in mind?**

**KK: I was thinking either a one-shot that doesn't have a section on FFnet yet, like **_**Gun Blaze West**_**, or to write one for a section that doesn't have a lot of stories yet, like **_**Toriko**_** or **_**Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom**_**.**

**Koichi: I say go with one of the latter two. Try to put some actual non-yaoi in those sections.**

**KK: Indeed. It's sad that they're Shonen Jump series, yet the fangirls have to butcher the characters by turning them into yaoi material.**

**Koichi: *sigh* Some things, unfortunately, can't be stopped.**

**Naruto: Why not call Gintoki? He probably needs a job and you know how far he'll go for the sake of Shonen Jump.**

**KK: …That's not a bad idea.**

**Koichi: Something tells me this will not end well.**


End file.
